


A Knock On The Door

by EllaMelody



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMelody/pseuds/EllaMelody
Summary: Someone knocks on your door late at night. Turns out it's the guy you're crushing on, and he's really upset...





	A Knock On The Door

You’d gotten ready for bed and now you were going around the apartment turning off the lights. The pajamas felt comfortable and soft against your skin, and you knew falling asleep would be easy tonight. Feeling at peace you walked towards your bedroom.

Suddenly a loud ringing from your door bell made your tranquility vanish in a second. You sighed. The old lady next door must’ve forgotten where she put her key again. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d had to help fish it out of her much too full bag. Oh well, the lady was kind and she even gave you homemade cookies from time to time. It wasn’t her fault that she was slightly senile.

Going over to the door you peaked through the peephole, but the person on the other side clearly wasn’t Mrs. Kim. Mingyu? Much too surprised to think straight you opened the door and he hurried inside, chest heaving as he closed the door behind him.

And there he was, standing quietly before you. The guy you’d been crushing on for years now. His eyes were blazing with some kind of deep determination and he seemed out of breath as he stared at you intently. You stared back. Sure, you were friends but why would he visit your place at this time of night? Was he okay?

“Mingyu”, you said, trying to pull yourself together. “What are you doing here?”

It was a very valid question. You’d been friends for a long time, but during the last half year or so he’d been pulling further and further away from you. It’d happened slowly, discreetly, and there was always a valid reason for him hanging out with his other friends. There’d been sports and school projects and other activities. He’d always been a very busy guy, so you’d accepted it.

After all, he was social and outgoing and very, very handsome. No wonder he was so popular and had so many friends. On top of that he was talented in all kinds of fields and liked to keep himself busy. He was the kind of guy that knew everyone in town and they all adored him. He dated the prettiest girls in school, and as you got to know them they were always sweet and kind with gentle smiles and graceful movements. A little too perfect to be real, and you always wondered why he’d become your friend.

In comparison to most of his friends and the girls he dated, you seemed plain and boring and like nothing special at all. Mingyu was clearly someone very special and that day he’d started talking to you in class felt like a fluke, a weird anomaly that somehow stuck. Over the years he’d clung to you and whined at you and laughed with you, and deep down you’d always wondered why. Maybe you were that designated ugly friend guys tended to have these days.

That’s why it was even sadder when he started turning away from you. It felt like it’d been inevitable and still it hurt to see it happen. Maybe this was the time you’d fear all along. Mingyu had grown up and was ready to go his own way. He no longer needed your advice or your company. You buried yourself in school work and decided you had to get over him. You’d never had a chance being more than friends with the guy anyway, so why let it bother you. It was time for you to go your own way too and to live a little.

With that in mind you’d even began dating. You’d let your friend set you up on a blind date, and despite blind dates having a horrible reputation it actually worked out. You dated Minghao for four months and you were determined to make the most of it. It wasn’t until he dumped you that you realized how little you cared. The feelings you had for Mingyu were much too strong to let go of.

And now he was there, standing in front of you, and you had no idea why. Suddenly you remembered you were in pajamas and self-consciously folded your arms across your chest, doing your best to hide the rainbow and flying pig pattern.

“I’m sorry for bothering you so late”, Mingyu began. “I just needed to see you.”

“Why? Did something happen?” you asked, trying to hide the worry in your voice. It’d been a long time since you hung out and you didn’t want to show him how affected you were by him suddenly showing up like this.

“No… yes… I don’t know”, he ranted, running his fingers through his hair and looking very frustrated. “Look, I’ve tried being a good friend to you but I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Whaa~” you began, but got interrupted by him grabbing your shoulders and thrusting you into some kind of violent bear hug. “Mingyu!” you protested.

“I’m sorry”, he said, letting you go a little but still holding on enough for you not to escape. “Look, I didn’t want it to turn out this way, and I really tried to be supportive and all that. But…”

He pulled you away from him, still squeezing your upper arms and looking angrily into your eyes.

“I just can’t stand seeing you with him!” he finally blurted out, like it was some kind of bomb he’d been holding in for much too long. “Every time it’s like my fingers just curl up on themselves and I wanna scream at him to get away from you and mind his own business, and…”

You stared at him in complete shock as his angry rant about your ex continued. Where was all this coming from?

“I just needed some time, okay?” Mingyu explained, though not explaining anything at all. The frustration in his eyes was being diluted with desperation and sadness. You saw hurt there as well, which was something new. Mingyu usually stayed very positive and laughed things off. He definitely wasn’t laughing now.

“I needed time to think things through!” he continued. “I’m slow like that. I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing. I needed to collect myself so I didn’t end up lying or hurting you. But you just went and left me for that guy, that skinny, bratty one, and I can’t just let it go. Not anymore! I’ve had it with this! It’s too painful. It’s driving me crazy!”

“What?!” you asked pointedly. “Mingyu, you’re not making any sense. Just tell me what this is about! What is driving you crazy?!”

“YOU!” Mingyu shouted and you instinctively tried to back away at his sudden loudness. He seemed to notice and closed his eyes to calm himself, swallowing once before continuing.

“You drive me crazy, Y/N”, he said. “You always have. It just took me a long time before I realized it. And now I can’t help but regret it because it’s already too late. I know it is. You’re with Minghao now, and I know it’s selfish, but I just couldn’t sleep... I couldn’t deal anymore. I can’t just watch you two from a distance, seeing you smile at him, him handing you his jacket, I can’t… I… I’m sorry.”

The last part had turned into a low whine and his eyes looked at you like he was begging you to just put him out of his misery. You eyed his carefully, trying to wrap your head around what he’d just told you. He liked you?

“So when you started avoiding me…?” you asked, because you just had to know, had to verify that this wasn’t all some sick prank or your mind’s own concoction, that he really meant what you thought he did.

“I’d realized I liked you, and I didn’t know what to do about it”, he said sadly. “I didn’t think you’d ever take me seriously if I told you, or that you’d consider me a good choice for a potential boyfriend. You didn’t really seem interested in dating anyone at all, so why change that for someone as silly and dumb as me?”

“You’re not dumb”, you protested.

“But I’m not smart like you”, he said. “And you always just laugh at me, which I like, I like your laugh, but it’s not like I’m able to help you out with things. I mostly just whine at you and you give me good advice. I’m a big joke, and everyone knows it. And you’re obviously very picky with guys so why would you date me?”

“What are you even saying?!” you protested again. “You help me all the time. You bring me out of my shell when I’m being shy and awkward. You teach me so much about the people around me and life in general. You give me courage and strength. I wouldn’t be half of the things I am if it wasn’t for you.”

“You were already strong”, Mingyu protested back. “You didn’t do things just because people expected them of you.”

“No, I didn’t do things because I was too much of a coward to do them before I met you”, you stated.

He looked at you for a moment, considering this.

“Also”, you continued, “you’re a really nice guy. You’re so kind and caring and always make sure everyone around you is okay. And you’re funny and make people happy all the time, and me too. And you’re really handsome. Like really. Extremely handsome. If anyone’s out of the other person’s league, it’s me.”

Mingyu scoffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about”, he said with annoyance. “Like you’re not extremely pretty too. And smart. And funny. And the kindest person I’ve ever met. But it doesn’t matter either way, does it? You’re with Minghao now, and I have to accept I blew it.”

You’re head was reeling with all the thoughts and feelings running through it. This was really happening. How could this be happening? And yet there he was in front of you, pouting sadly at his own defeat. Clearly he didn’t know…

“Minghao broke up with me”, you breathed. Mingyu’s eyes darted to yours faster than a gazelle hunted by a lion. “He said I didn’t like him as much as he liked me”, you continued. “And he was tired of always being the second choice. I guess he figured out I already liked someone else more.”

Mingyu was staring at you like he was afraid if he looked away you’d disappear from him. Like what you were saying couldn’t be true unless he stared at it long enough. You smiled a little at his deer in headlights expression. So far he didn’t dare to hope it seemed. That needed to change.

Carefully you reached out your hands and cupped his face. You let your thumbs run gently along his cheek bones before pulling yourself closer. He kept staring at you in frightened fascination, clearly not knowing where this was heading but having a very good idea where it could go.

“So if you like me that much, don’t you want to kiss me?” you said and then squealed loudly when he quickly lifted you up to match his height, squeezing your waist in his arms, and kissing you like a man who’d been thirsting to death for way too long. Once you’d recovered for the sudden movement, you kissed him back and heard him whine happily at the feeling, like he hadn’t fully believed it until then.

You smiled into the kiss and let him carry you over to the bedroom. Mingyu loved cuddles and if he had something more in mind you were up for that too. You kept smiling as he lay you down on the bed and made himself comfortable next to you. He ran his hand down along your arm and grabbed your hand, braiding your fingers together. His eyes ran over you once before he smiled and started giggling.

“Nice PJ’s”, he said happily. “Flying pigs, huh? That’s fitting.”

You laughed too, and realized you hadn’t felt this happy in years, or maybe ever. Pulling him closer you kissed him again and felt him melt in your arms. This was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to write some other stuff, but then this happened...  
Who knows what will happen next time.
> 
> If you like it, please leave kudos and feed my fragile ego. I have a sad soul so it needs the attention.  
Also comments are really nice and I like them and I like you and everyone because the world is a beautiful place and I'm gonna leave now before these notes turn any weirder, bye!


End file.
